The invention relates to needle units for disposable injection needles, and specifically a needle unit comprising a needle mounted in a hub having a sleeve made from a plastic material and surrounding an end of the needle in a distance from that needle, the unit being designed to be mounted at the outlet end of a syringe having a cylindric connecting piece with a recess in a plane perpendicular to the cylinder axis, which connecting piece is received in the sleeve of the needle unit.